User talk:AMetroidGuy
Welcome to Wikitroid! AMetroidGuy, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Omega Fusion Suit Why do you want the article, Omega Fusion Suit, deleted, it actually exists. The fan info can be removed. The title can be changed. I see no reason. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :The upgrade exists, but it is not a separate suit. The fan info has been removed, but what remains is completely redundant. The only appropriate title would be “final Fusion Suit upgrade”. I explained my reasons very thoroughly on the article’s talk page and in the nomination. Please re-read it and also check out my responses to the messages you left there. :Why are you so attached to this article, and what do you have against merges and redirects? Many subjects do deserve their own articles, but when there is only a small paragraph or so of information available, it makes more sense to give the subject a mention in a larger article, rather than make readers click around to a million stubs that can never be enlarged. Especially when all the info is already covered elsewere. The purpose of a wiki like this is to explain things, not to make it a chore for the reader to understand. Also, while I don’t advocate removing information about unnamed things from the wiki entirely, having that information under fan-given titles can be misleading. :To summarize: I don’t want to delete any( canon) info, I just want to reorganize it so the wiki is more accurate and more efficient. The mission statment on the main page says that “Wikitroid ... aims to create the best resource for Metroid”, right? Well, having good organization and accessability,( not to mention a high degree of precision and accuracy,) is an important part of being a good resource, let alone the best.--AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Go to the Deletion Policy. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please leave new messages on my own talk page instead of( or in addition to) yours, so that I will get the new message notification. Anway, I have read the deletion policy, and I would appreciate it if you read my comments in full, before responding reflexively and defensively, because I have been trying to tell you both on the nomination page and here that I do not want to delete any ''information''. You want me to listen to you, but you are not really listening to me, you are just steamrolling over everything I say. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I just realized something. You know we are the only two people squawking about this page. We should wait for a third oppinion before we continue. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Finally a third opinion. The result was to keep it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:18, 4 January 2008 (UTC)